


Memories of What Once Was

by zakis_shrimp



Series: Horns and Halos V3 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 10 seconds of fluff at the end, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Oma Kokichi, Blood and Injury, Character Death In Dream, Demon Saihara Shuichi, Dreams and Nightmares, Horns and Halos V3, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Description of Major Injuries, Mild Language, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, zaki doesn't know how to tag things hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakis_shrimp/pseuds/zakis_shrimp
Summary: His arm and back kind of hurt now that he thought about it..No, it definitely hurt, really fucking bad might he add.Despite the faintly throbbing pain, the scene seemed oddly familiar to one Ouma Kokichi. As if he’d seen it before somewhere.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Horns and Halos V3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Memories of What Once Was

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy zaki here, i basically made a one-shot for my hahv3 au on instagram, since i dont have time to draw a full on comic, beta'd by my lovely best friend, SilverTheDelta! (ily bro how do u put up with me-)

He felt.. cold.

It was basically frigid where he lay, where his vision was mostly obstructed by a large black ceiling. Or was it even a ceiling? It might be moving closer to him judging by the faint whirring noises he could hear.

His arm and back kind of hurt now that he thought about it..

No, it definitely hurt, really fucking  _ bad _ might he add.

Despite the faintly throbbing pain, the scene seemed oddly familiar to one Ouma Kokichi. As if he’d seen it before somewhere.

Ouma blinked in realization when he came to the conclusion that this was another one of those weird dreams he got randomly from time to time, attempting to sit up for the millionth time ever since they started appearing, but ultimately failing since his limbs basically felt like they were strapped down tight onto the cold metal bed below.

He disregarded the gaudy jacket that had always been below him, reeking strongly of aftershave and those tacky deodorants that always stank up a whole room when used too much.

‘Oh great,’ he thought, ‘This is already the tenth time, it’s getting kinda old, bleh.’. He could barely make out neon green lights from his left, only showing in his peripheral. It was always blurry no matter how hard he tried to focus on making out the shapes, and at this point he just gave up and stared ahead. Even the noises that rung around him seemed like he was just hearing them from far away, as if he was floating underwater and not trapped under a ceiling that’s bound to crush him at any moment.

..

Ah right, on the topic of getting crushed..

Ouma almost forgot that he was under something for a moment there.

It had all been too repetitive for him, considering that this same scene has played in his sleep for the tenth time since he found a particular item.

His prized checkered scarf.

He rolled his eyes exasperatedly. ‘Right, I find something I own then I get these stupid dreams, what’s next, dying because I found something I’m not supposed to? You’ve gotta be shitting me if so’ Ouma scoffed to himself, waiting for the press to crush him again like it did all those other times.

He tensed up slightly when he felt the familiar sense of dread seeping into his veins, something he’s been mildly accustomed to at that point. Even the arrow holes in his body were starting to pulse in pain, making him hiss internally because he’ll never get over how  _ real _ that pain felt despite being in a dream.

Ouma groaned internally, biting the inside of his cheek.

‘God can this stupid fucking press just hurry up and kill me? I’m not getting any younger here!’ He grumbled under his breath with an annoyed furrow of his brows, jolting slightly when the freezing cold metal of the press landed on his forehead and started to push down.

It always wasn’t a nice dream experience when the paint felt  _ too _ real.

Ouma winced as the press started to crush his skull, muffling a groan by biting his bottom lip harshly. He tried to think about other things while he got flattened, failing as he heard his bones crack slowly under the metal pressing down on his small frame.

His vision was completely blocked at that point, as if he was in a void despite still feeling the crushing pain. Nevertheless, he still focused on other things. Like who owned that gaudy, stupid, stinky jacket he always finds himself laying on in this particular scene? He had a sneaking suspicion he’d really hate whoever it was.

The blood didn’t particularly feel nice as it dripped down the edge of the bed and down onto the floor.

His body was already halfway crushed before the press suddenly came down the rest of the way, slamming onto the metal bed with a loud thud, accompanied by a squelch as his blood sprayed out from the gaps and pooling on the tiles.

..

Ouma woke up with a jolt, his eyes flying wide open to come face to face with the sunset stained sky.

‘Ah right, another stupid dream, whatever the hell those mean..’ He sat up on the grass he was laying down on, exhaling loudly. Those dreams never failed to scare the ever loving shit out of him when he’s about to die in it, feeling all of his bones  _ crack  _ and hearing all the blood in his body pop out and spill everywhere.

Amidst his rampant thoughts about his dream, Ouma’s head perked up slightly when he heard some leaves rustling, prompting him to turn towards the source of the noise with a well calculated grin plastered on his face.

“Shumai!” He exclaimed excitedly, making ‘Shumai’s face scrunch up slightly as he stepped into the tiny clearing where the other sat on the grass. “Ouma-kun, you know this part of the forest is dangerous, at least tell me when you plan to fall asleep here..” The other sighed and walked over, a small bemused smile on his face at the snickering he gained from Ouma.

“Aren’t you just kind and caring, Saihara-chan! Wanting to protect little ol’ me from the bwig bwad dwemons? I’m touched! Very touched!” He giggled his signature giggle while he stood up, brushing off the dirt and blades of grass on his pants.

Saihara rolled his eyes at the over exaggeration, picking off a piece of grass on the other’s back and tossing it aside. “You’re an angel, Ouma-kun, and a lot of demons roam around here at this hour, you should at least take care of yourself” He let out a satisfied grunt once the grinning angel got off all the grass from him.

“Like you! Am I wrong?” Ouma smiled slyly at Saihara, who just chuckled softly. “Yes, like me, now what did you call me out here again before I eat you?” The demon said sarcastically, playing along with the angel’s antics with a grin.

The angel’s eyes sparkled, smiling widely. “Oh I’m glad you asked, my beloved Saihara-chan!” He threw his arms up animatedly like a child in their favourite candy store, making the demon’s gambogeish eyes warm with fondness for the angel.

“We’re going to play another game of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> ill be making a series of one-shots connected to each other for this au-  
> hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!  
> ok time to cry about not knowing how to tag


End file.
